the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Kubinashi
"Five Terrors of the Supernatural!" ''-'Joe saying his honors' Joe AKA "Arc of Creation" is one of the main protagonists and affiliation leaders alongside with Maxie and Archie in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters and The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters 2. A Weapon Ninja Centurion of the new arc who is young Dueltainer boy was a son of Kino and Kubinashi who the new generation of Dueling family with a kind spirit and well hearted over every communication towards Kaijudo creatures since Fire has taking blame of their misery. but so which on He want to be a best and strongest duelist around on Kaijudo City by facing a tough Kaijudo Duelists, Joe is the Leader of Team JoJoe Twins and has the power of direct descendant of Dracula. so on He is very good artist on drawing creatures like his uncle was when likely Joe's age. far in much He begin to create was own cards by what civilization, creature, race, power and abilities has been use in order win a duel against other duelists at the Temple as everyone does best. History Lore History of Joe Since the battle between Haven Empire and Kizuna Creatures wasn't over, Joe is more one of the most called duelist in the Kaijudo Alola City ever known who was never been bullied in his life but his dueling rival did in past normally cause Joe not to protect the villains as his job for passion of good comfort on a saddest loss of Mother Gyze their leader. Joe have alot of comfort comment by everyone that has taking good action himself and others as Generic duelist can make a change for entire world that He could've ever want. Also in the ABC Cup, Joe try to stop him from sending his buddies back and mostly suddenly a new evil world has imprisoned known as Doom Dragon World AKA Lost Dragon World. A former Doremi-Tatsurbub High student who was get yelled at and victimized by his arch duel rival for making him imprisoned the horrible monster from other dimensional world before Joe even enrolled U.A. High, Valdek Skull and his Goons begin to seek a user and started invading the world. Joe otherhand He was vitcimized for the fact that Valdek Skull was free from his prison cause him and dueling rival having a huge outcome agurement between each other before He was assigned to defeat Guzma, but geneally He sadly drop his artbook on the floor by letting all of his classmates know He'll be moving to Urobos Region ever has Joe hasn't seen Lord Breaker and the Generic Creatures over six months as while All Might's visit to his school. Joe's Victimation and U.A. High School's Commercial During his six months of victimation and failed on defeating Guzma as Joe was assigned to do, He's watching favorite cowboy show on TV with Deckie and all of the suddenly All Might appear on commercial of U.A. High School ad. All Might asks the questions to a young viewers that they ever victimized by old classmates, made outcome with his old friends and want to fight villains to become a real hero which has made Joe really happy and revealed He's was all three things as since his loss of friendship with Lord Breaker was teared in pieces. Three Pro Heroes appears on Joe's TV and Midnight telling the young viewers to enroll U.A. and take a opportunity on joining them to become real Pro Hero, Deckie beginning to realized that their commercial is changing all Alola viewers's life and changes Joe's life too as well. Deckie tells Joe to record the commercial to show his friends to proof them that Joe is going to enroll with U.A. to become real Pro Hero to fight villains by his own without any of their help in such way so whatever. Joe Intern Night Raid TBA Becoming The Batboy TBA Becoming Shield Joker TBA Before Becoming Playjoker In Season 1, Joe has normally become more aware that He can face his opponents of his own since He's didn't take a advantage of defeating Guzma and the Team Skull. But literally somehow He could take a good range of advantage which Joe could do on protecting LINK Vrains without everyone's help in way. Joe revealed himself as a heroic identity known as Playjoker. This was before Joe even basically titled as the Arc of Creation, also it is possible He'll face Klaus and Knights of Hanoi on destroying the Ai World matter of fact can be found and encountered against the evil Hackers all himself. Before Becoming Arc of Creation Joining U.A. High TBA Founded JoJhot Channel TBA Forming Monster Battalion Centurions Team TBA Show Appearances ??? ??? ??? Joe-Laylee ??? ??? ??? Appearances ??? ??? Relationships Seiji Mel Silas Mine Mamoru Lui Xander TBA Minomaru Between these two, Joe has a angering relationship with Minomaru on blaming him for Yuga's loss of his mother and which of possible, their relationship is quite most angered thing that everyone seen in person rivalry relationship with him but though He's Nature creature. Minomaru was seen in few episodes when He visits them to check Yuga everything ok, but apparently causes Joe making his outcome with Minomaru for a such influence and calls him wasteful babyish Gransect don't understand anything also whichever made Minomaru cried, Agito otherhand apologize to him on huge outcoming. Mikuru Joe has a lovely relationship with his aunt since his father taking vacation to Urobos Region, Mikuru is really kind, caring and loving to her nephew and her sister in law of the Kubinashis Family, but normally She's is more wise to know everything what going on around her Regularly Mikuru revealed that She is owner of the cafe that his cousins taking care for while She gone vacation to see Joe and Kejoro. Mikuru likes her family more than Joe's friends from school he in Miko TBA Elfo TBA Yu Atlanna TBA Hercules Dryoid Brothers Faba Cross TBA Klaus Before Joe met Ai, Klaus was become a more demanding that He has crush on one of Joe's fairness member from Team JoJoe Twins which is Kira's younger sister Alice before He comes in Link VRAINS But one of the Ignis has escape from his greedily plan is Ai the only survivor there out of all six as what it seems Joe knew something not right with Klaus just like He warned Alice about his distrustful bonding that experienced for worth while Laylee Since after Joe's lost in the buddyfight, She has a good friendship with him as a great bond likewise buddy but so is it possible Laylee dislike of bullies who pick on him generally and oppose him a injustice which so seem. Laylee is really caring for other Bats under her leadership of all Fruit Bats of Underworld Army in the past She's used to. Not so one day later She was hurt by the blast of Flaming rock by Joe's no good rival try to making it as a difference for Rival civilization themselves has been like this Laylee met Joe at the Street Skits even though how a different that her leader Medusa has ordered her to get rid of Palutena's Army fall to it fortunately She knows that Joe has told her after they frist met not so never go back to Medusa and the Underworld Army on most of the reasons occasion of course Laylee listen to her trusted friend about not having go back and report it to Medusa herself until most then Laylee switch sides but join Palutena, Joe and Pit before even otherwise Viridi could even react of course that Joe made friends with her Lillie Joe has a gentle relationship with her in since He enrolled but as between these two They had a good fair feelings with each other most likely be more reasonable, She made a decision for Joe to be powerful card player then everyone else normally after her half mother was sent back by the Centurions. Lillie is more has rivalry with Gunz unfortunately Kira and Alice are not only ones having this problem But reasonable that She has Snowy to keep her company all of the time when Lillie goes though in life without a half mother being there for her until Joe is around to help everybody to change the heart who those lives under influence Alexis Joe has a ideal relationship with her in the classroom it apparently true. as so Alexis always there for him in good condition of being a kind hearted friend She was going to be. Eventually until Rapp and Esdeath try get Joe's attention on to district her and Intress but others was well Unfortunately Alexis refuses to let everyone or a grown female duelist on hurting Joe for any bad conditions in issues they planning which so is Fire civilization upon their ruthless behavior that they done over since 2005 and now. She is outgoing and corrected person who tell good advice to him Aster Akame Jaden Tokoha Jhot TBA Rive Gunhead Shota Subaru Joe suspension relationship with Subaru is quite senseful unknown as for new student, Subaru found Joe as great Joker to all others card players alike in order get him an attention away from others but He begun to reconsider that his enemies are harsh and brutal has deal with As it seems He sees Joe and the others made a friend with former member of the Underworld Army of course it Laylee herself. Normally in general Subaru revealed that one of his enemies is a Joker World user himself any of the reasons occasion, gladly Subaru walk in class all the girls was admired him for handsome and rich which gets Joe really upset and jealous of him before their duel and fight during the war Ranma Palutena Joe has a good relationship with his Godmother since He was born in Kino's womb She was happy for the couples has a son during the tournament but without having a mistaken Fire Duelist disrespect her presence to Kino and Kubinashi which a why it was before Medusa Goddess of Darkness attack on Kaijudo City Palutena otherwise is Joe's biological Godmother in the Manny's dueling family and She has good, well hearted and mankind come for her Godson on being an next Kaijudo Duel Master. As Palutena's leadership and be good godparent to such lovely Godson under her divinity She will definitely be with and protecting Joe from any harm Jolly Dryoid When all started Joe frist day of school, He was a rookie from the time before Joe met his creative powerful buddy monster ever been created Jolly Dryoid, and basically normally between them. Joe has a good heart of changing the world around from its evilness of the World on living it own freedom by defeating his enemies with their true strength and courage But course as assuming Jolly Dryoid want to reunite with his Dryoid Family to fight who has caused it to being corrupted and hate the Dueling Family long cost of possible that Joe and Jolly Dryoid has a such good friendship by going to train and travel different worlds together when They after first met. Kira With their willingness relationship between the two, Joe is really understandable what his Friend misses the most after his beloved mother was sent back by Joe's family causes him to be sad and lonely. Sincerely one year later. Joe comes around often to make the Hikaru Family feel welcome and loved by his kind heart which as it seems Joe's family didn't even help him and other Hikaru Family members for any it reasonable went the pain so much what they done quite as so honored. Kira like having Joe around they know each other over two years since the cruel event. And the Hikarus became allies with Kubinashis to change the World in good place for every citizen in the city to be happy without a hater trouble. Kukui With between those two, Joe was close to Professor Kukui as a trusted teacher He met since his first day of school and Kukui gave Litten to Joe to be an starter pokemon for him. But before the argument between Generic and Fire duelist, Kukui broke the fight on going at it that They to make a difference for them which point of view possibly. Kukui is really caring and like interests Joe can do on being such a talented student on doing card games to beating opponents who stands in Joe's way from changing the Villains from bad to good of course even Joe wanted to do and reveal reasonably that his student has a huge disliking of Armored Dragons. Leon TBA Dual Flare Sellon Lana TBA Torracat Zane Chazz Midnight Joe has a seductive relationship with her. although if be probably She has powers to put any man or boy sleep with maturity level of it. which so possible that Joe is more interactive with a person who was normally a Hero civilization duelist get put to sleep She realized that Joe was Dark Knight Hero as his initial super identity of course no one knows who Batboy is and somehow Midnight has a close relationship with him being talented Hero taking her place as a sidekick of the seductive heroine like she is that was after Joe and his Family moved to Urobos Region has nothing to do with Manny and the Centurions being disadvantage of Joe Ms. Joke TBA Lord Breaker Joe has a close relationship with Lord Breaker since the battle broken by the Centurions, that is possible that Lord Breaker was really unsenstive about his trusted duelist which normally hasn't heard from him since six months after Generic and Fire battle is broken out before Doom Dragon World is imprison during the ABC Cup. But so far Lord Breaker didn't know about Infernus and the Fire civilization just imprisoned the horrible monster that will invade entire world but has cause Joe never understand his rival duelist pain He went through after they put their differences aside from matter of fact any reason. Yuga Alice Slade Momo Bopp Mount Lady With their relationship is quite a senseful, She normal what does best for the city liking her and importantly only one huge do has interest with is Joe. She noticed He new to the neighborhood Mount Lady asked him he liked to go out as a date but Kejoro is mostly loved it when Joe get involved with any girls He sees and say but so later Mount Lady invite Joe to the Urobos City best diner in town for friendly date night between them She asked Joe that He have a girlfriend that He has love interest in. but Joe fortunately do or doesn't has one before who ever had if unfortunately was in his age As so forth, Mount Lady revealed that someone had told him it was against a law which Hero and Villains can't love with each other and She kindly understand what Joe felt in pain possible He was trying get one. Spectra Phantom TBA Team Skull Grunts Joe relationship with the Grunts is recently unknown and not be revealed which reasoning behind closed doors that the trios plan to steal not just Litten during the episode They're planned on stealing Joe's cards as well but these trios are nothing for trouble standing in everyone way from doing island challenge that possible Joe and his Friends are involved in. But one of Grunts like Joe as a her love interest that was normally is Rapp herself and Alexis hates it when She does that over Joe on reason at all sowhatever and so Grunts are big responsible for stealing other people pokemon from hands who those try to stop them sometime later They ran away by Z move that Grunts didn't like. Maxie Joe rivaly relationship with him is likely off as everyone say He cares about is more land and changing the world in place for his desire but formally of speaking Maxie and his team knew that Joe is in each of the sectors that was broken into before Yuga joined them for villian team tryout on fitting one of them. Maxie had his one of Admin to remain here until Joe comes generally uninvited in the submarine dock while going out for the mission. so it was basically a shakedown between the two team leaders upon normal goes at each other likewise. Archie Joe unwind rivalry relationship with this crazy psycho, Archie is one of them and Jarvan advice Joe that He and Team Aqua going to awake Kyorge on destroy everything with everyone in it. And Joe and his Team was sent on stopping him for awakening it. Most of generally He use Blue Orb to throw at it upon it light but Archie normally didn't listen to one of admin it possible willing Kyorge under a influence of him against the will when later Shelly realized and told him their utopia is going to a ocean until Matt contacted them during the storm raging bad before Joe and his Team befriended Kyorge as seen for the Orb strangely Archie threw causes Joe to transform him literally into Primal Alpha Joe. The Onceler TBA Gladion Burnet Lusamine Kumi TBA Mallow Shelly TBA Courtney Joe is having an unusual relationship with Courtney while they are getting Yuga back from Team Magma while He didn't get a buddy as He's trying them out but Joe encounter her in the battle mostly She's all childish upon sorted of matters Which is more possible for Courtney to encounter with Joe before He was become Primal Omega Joe in order to defeat them afterwards She was defeated by Joe's Torracat Z move beating her pokemon by good trounce All Might TBA Agito TBA Batman Ai TBA Linkuriboh TBA Linkdragons Joe has a close bond with his Linkdragons sincerely the defeat of Lusamine pass few weeks ago before they move to Urobos City and accepted U.A. to be a pro hero, Linkdragons immediately got to became Kubinashi Yokai Household. Even so on Joe has many close friends He connect with as Atsuko, Izuku and other more as well than his pervious friends while being vitcimized by fact Doom Dragon World is imprison as a result this cause Linkdragons to move Urobos City with Joe after the massive fight taken place before meeting Kenshin and Leone as well other Arc Buddyfighters. Mei TBA ??? Quirk and Abilities '''Bat Gadgets:' Flight: ???: ???: ???: Stats Battles Joe has 116 wins, 6 draws, 1 no results and 10 loses in each of his Duels, Cardfight and Buddyfights for going records Pokemon In Hand Cliff Mienfoo.png Kukui Incineroar.png Quotes "I may not be a Villain Killer but I am...an Villain Protector" "RAMEN POWER!" "It's my turn to trick you" -to Windy "Name's Playjoker or you can call me Playmaker" "When I get out this hole Ai I am so gonna hit you" -Joe giving Ai a warning "Ok! Now you're not gonna earn my trust!" "I am afraid of no body I am the Arc of Creation" "Now you here for another outcome argument? It that what you want?" "Oh quit it Ai, Emma is not my girlfriend" -to Ai "I can't choose Alexis over Emma that's really unfair Ai" -to Ai "Sorry to tell you this. But you made a Saddest mistake" -to The Onceler "Miss Nemuri is my teacher Agito and you asking her on a DATE?!" -to Agito "Hey don't worry I'll find Killnight even though you didn't get him" -to Hau "How you end up with Cosmoman?" -to Hau "Interning? You mean I have to intern with Night Raid?" -to Nezu "GRRRR! What did I say about saying his name?! If you say his name one last time I gonna explosive!" -??? and ??? "Sorry. War is ready booked" -to Lord Skycrusher "Like I said before. When You made friends with a ememy and that enemy becomes your friend" "Oh Great a Dueling Family hater is here" "Ok. Hitting your own sibling is kinda a bad habit for you Jillian" -to Jillian on defending Sharlene during his tag team duel with Kira against Leon and her "It your sister always angry with you When she mad look like that" -to Sharlene about her sister Jillian "Sharlene can talk to everyone She's wants but you...You're a real problem" -to Jillian "I'm Master of Disguise I know what I doing" "Generic are Kaiju Realm's future. Fire not" "It Game Over for you Archie!" -to Archie "That It! I going to purity you and break that Stone you holding!" -to Wallflower "Everyone can have a number one enemy can duel...is me!" "I wanna help everybody and You trying to ruining it for everyone!" "Destorying and Killing not in my books and it maybe in yours!" "It's over Faba!" -to Faba "Villains Families loves their Kids and You ruin it for them!" "You sure you not gonna come with me and my Family to a Adventure" -to Courtney "When Rivals duel you Rivals can will come to adventure with Team JoJoe Twins" "My Adventure is just a beginning" "Your plan has ready boiled Archie!" -to Archie "These Primals are not for you to control and command under your will!" -to Maxie and Archie "That does it You cross the line!" "I knew it you're a Duel Warrior are you!" "No one is going to pick Laylee Find someone for your own size Hater" "Hey! Laylee is not a bad guy ok keep your vine trap to yourself" -to Viridi on defending his friend Laylee "You mess with wrong Joker World user" "You know what they say Curiously Kills" "In case you didn't noticed Silas...I am half Yokai" -to Silas "My New Friends always got my back no matter what you do not gonna work!" "Sorry your coolness going to get tear apart" -to Silas "It little hard for me to make new friends in Urobos City but I do have all of friends in Kaijudo Alola City" -to Miko "Yeah well...You're hurting yourself!" -to Wallflower "I live better life here more than you!" "Don't you ever...mention...his name again" -to Miko or Mel expressing his anger about his dueling rival "You see I held back. Because I'm turned a new leaf" "Hey We can make a channel that so We draw everyone in it good Idea Laylee" "I don't know who you talking to. But anything won't change a darn thing" "You don't have any life you're going to regret" "Ah nothing goes wrong in living better life for my first day at U.A. to make new friends" "I not coming back to this school ever again you hear me" "Ha! That's not gonna stop me Varis!" -to Varis "This Mask was pass on to me by Bruce Wayne himself for me became a new bat...and that new bat hero is me" -to his Doremi High Friends "Ha! You hear that my buddy is the King of the Jolly Legionnaires" "You leave Miko out of this Windy!" -to Windy "What you need me for Subaru? That what she said" -to Subaru "Wait, You know these guys?" -to Mel "By The Power of the Vampire!, Centurion Monster Battalion Vampire!" "My Flight Quirk is my rare quirk that everyone will be impressed by and Urobos City will finally get a true hero" "I'm going to be a hero like All Might and nothing gonna keep me down or obstacles in my way!" "Mom, I want to be a hero like All Might" -to his mother "Five Terrors of the Supernatural!" "Kill People? Can I at least change their ways? -to Leone Gallery Dm-ep51-cap-00224.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00044.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00009.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00006.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00138.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00129.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00124.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00123.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00116.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00109.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00082.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00053.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00015.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00134.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00142.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00132.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00078.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00079.jpg Dm-ep34-cap-00182.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00016.jpg Dm-ep34-cap-00012.jpg JoeJoJoeTwinsOutfit.png AlexisJoeAdults(W).png Dm2018-ep16-cap-00012.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00021.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00035.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00028.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00094.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00010.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00048.jpg|Joe with his buddy Jhot Gun Dragon, Jhot Joragon facing Omega in the Into Opening Dm2018-ep16-cap-00153.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00042.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00044.jpg Dm2018-ep18-cap-00008a.jpg Dm2018-ep18-cap-00006a.jpg Dm2018-ep18-cap-00140.jpg R-MtI7xXkAEmcqg.jpg R-UtI7xXkAEmcqg.jpg R-NtI7xXkAEmcqg.jpg Latest.jpg JoeAsShieldJoker4.png JoeAsShieldJoker3.png JoeAsShieldJoker.png JoeAsShieldJoker7.png JoeAsShieldJoker6.png JoeAsShieldJoker10.png JoeAsShieldJoker9.png JoeAsBatboy.png JoeAsShieldJoker8.png JoeProHeroAdult4.png JoeProHeroAdult3.png JoeProHeroAdult2.png AdultJoeProHero.png JoeProHeroAdult.png Dm2018-ep01-cap-00004.jpg Dm2018-ep01-cap-00054.jpg Dm2018-ep01-cap-00063.jpg Dm2018-ep01-cap-00066.jpg Dm2018-ep01-cap-00072.jpg Dm2018-ep01-cap-00183.jpg Dm2018-ep21-cap-00168.jpg|Joe demands Lumberwolf to help Him and Deckie to do their School Play and requires him as a Dungeon World card in the Joker World deck Dm2018-ep21-cap-00150.jpg Dm2018-ep21-cap-00151.jpg Dm2018-ep21-cap-00026.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00140.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00148.jpg|Joe and Jhot kindly accepts Mel and Emma's friendship Dm2018-ep16-cap-00047.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00142.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00043.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00045.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00058.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00064.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00050.jpg Dm-ep42-cap-00190.jpg Dm-ep42-cap-00201.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00004.jpg PlayjokerNewLook.png JoeNewLookSeason2.png Latest-46-1.jpg Dm2018-ep26-cap-00018.jpg Dm2018-ep26-cap-00006.jpg Dm2018-ep26-cap-00010.jpg Dm2018-ep26-cap-00154.jpg Dm2018-ep26-cap-00044.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00172.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00006.jpg Joe Kirifuda.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00091.jpg|Joe try to get information off Minomaru on where Yuga gone Dm2018-ep27-cap-00167.jpg|Joe dueling Minomaru Dm2018-ep27-cap-00168.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00012.jpg 5100138.jpg 2700167.png Dm2018-ep28-cap-00140.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00142.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00154.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00166.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00167.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00169.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00171.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00170.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00066.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00043.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00030.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00015.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00014.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00013.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00009.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00050.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00104.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00121.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00123.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00128.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00130.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00039.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00003.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00005.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00009.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00022.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00030.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00150.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00065.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00057.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00009.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00013.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00004.jpg 00239.png JoeBuddyAgentUniform.png Dm2018-ep30-cap-00031.jpg Dm2018-ep30-cap-00027.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00183.jpg 20000222.png 988655.png 20008222.png 38872Undone2.png 388277276Undone.png 3887276Undone.png 38872Undone.png 299902333.png 588833222.png 2883434.png Hqdefault (2) kindlephoto-15316816.jpg Hqdefault (2) kindlephoto-15242053.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00031.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00027.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00028.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00029.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00036.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00038.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00146.jpg Dm2018-ep31-cap-00143.jpg Midnight with Fighters's Rankings.png Midnight with the Fighters's Face 2.png Midnight with the Fighters's Face.png Midnight saying the Fighters's Worlds.png Midnight saying the Fighters's Nicknames 2.png Midnight saying the Fighters's Nicknames.png GQwqe xVQAAZ4D8.png Dm2018-ep32-cap-00065.jpg Dm2018-ep32-cap-00150.jpg Dm2018-ep32-cap-00072.jpg Dm2018-ep32-cap-00046.jpg Dm2018-ep32-cap-00022.jpg Dm2018-ep32-cap-00020.jpg 99221112.jpg Dm2018-ep33-cap-00160.jpg Dm2018-ep33-cap-00159.jpg Dm2018-ep33-cap-00161.jpg Dm2018-ep33-cap-00001.jpg 994444.png 09965572.png 33444977994.png 4979944444.png 497994444.png 4977994.png 497994.png 334444.png 87816.png 8877816.png 7668877816.png 766816.png 76688816.png 153676816.png 15776616.png 15316816.png 1536816.png 153616.png 76616.png Dm2018-ep34-cap-00085.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00087.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00088.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00094.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00080.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00089.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00090.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00095.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00096.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00097.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00099.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00100.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00102.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00108.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00110.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00109.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00111.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00118.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00091.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00086.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00084.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00082.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00081.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00079.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00078.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00067.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00046.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00023.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00007.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00006.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00005.jpg Dm2018-ep34-cap-00002.jpg ThuderaxeFlashMasked.png ThuderaxeFlashUnmasked.png BlackjackUnmasked.png JoeU.A.SchoolUniformShirt2018.png 8888833555433377.png Dm2018-ep35-cap-00057.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00059.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00058.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00015.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00005.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00003.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00009.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00071.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00068.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00066.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00061.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00056.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00053.jpg Dm2018-ep09-cap-00032.jpg Dm-ep42-cap-00141.jpg 8897112422388.png JoeNightRaidUniform1.png JoeNightRaidUniform.png JoeSchoolUniform2018.png Dm2018-ep36-cap-00110.jpg Dm2018-ep36-cap-00112.jpg Dm2018-ep36-cap-00114.jpg Dm2018-ep36-cap-00111.jpg Dm2018-ep36-cap-00109.jpg Dm2018-ep36-cap-00107.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team JoJoe Twins Members Category:Rank D Duelists Category:Generic Duelists Category:Villain Protectors Category:Rage Duelists Category:Genesis Duelists Category:Affiliation Leaders Category:Joker World Users Category:Legend World Users Category:Villain Changers Category:Dragon World Users Category:Darkness Dragon World Users Category:Star Dragon World Users Category:Katana World Users Category:Dungeon World Users Category:Ancient World Users Category:Danger World Users Category:Magic World Users Category:Hero World Users Category:Kubinashis Family Members Category:Trainers Category:Doremi High Duel School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Alolans Category:Themed Heroes Category:Joker Dragon World Users Category:Rank B Duelists Category:Rank C Duelists Category:Jolly Legionnaires Users Category:Gear Dragon World Users Category:Rugby World Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Without Quirk Category:Quirkless Category:Main Protagonists Category:Jokers Duelists Category:Prism Duelists Category:Generic World Users Category:Heroes With Quirk Category:Divine Guardians Users Category:Searing Executioners Users Category:Creators Category:Star Gate Deck Users Category:Dimension Police Users Category:Arcs Fighters Category:Founders Category:Rank B Buddyfighters Category:Wild World Users Category:Vrains World Users Category:Leading Characters Category:Star Gate Fighters Category:Rank E Cardfighters Category:Arc Buddyfighters Category:Generic Rage Genesis Prism Jokers Duelists Category:Ultra Guardians Members Category:Three Doremi Aces Members Category:White Card Battlers Category:Rank A Duelists Category:Rank A Buddyfighters Category:Battlers Category:Aether World Users Category:Urobians Category:U.A. High School Members Category:JoJhot Channel Members Category:Night Raid Members